


Longings Realized

by OGMadster



Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Pillow Talk, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/pseuds/OGMadster
Summary: Haurchefant and Kyler are...very much caught up in each other.---With thanks to twitter user kowaretaP for the Kisstober prompts.Further info in end notes.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Haurchefant Greystone
Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076024
Kudos: 8





	Longings Realized

Haurchefant led Kyler by the hand, the both of them keeping down laughter not for the sake of stealth, per se, but for the sake of those in the camp who were already sleeping. They hurried through the dark of the yard, through the map room, and into Haure’s private chambers. Kyler was breathless not with exercise but with giddy excitement.

“Kyler,” Haure murmured, and leaned in to kiss him, still smiling. 

Kyler hummed against his lips and kissed him back.

“Kyler,” he said again, wrapping his arms around him, drawing them together.

“Yes?” he responded between kisses, his own smile only widening.

“I just,” he interrupted himself with still another kiss. “I adore your name.”

His mouth otherwise occupied, Kyler responded again with a hum, his hands stealing onto either side of Haurchefant’s face. He loved touching his face, the angles of his cheekbones, his prominent, pointed ears - it felt as though his hands fit there. “And I yours,” he finally told him when they parted, putting their foreheads together. “Haurchefant.”

“I don’t mind it when you say it,” he told him, his blue eyes, tinged stormy grey in the low light, seeming to dance with happiness.

“I think it’s terribly handsome,” he said, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re too kind,” he replied, blushing a little.

“I really ought to have asked,” Kyler said, realizing it in the moment. “Do you like the nickname I use for you, Haure?”

His blush darkened. “Very much,” he told him softly, looking up through long eyelashes that, this close, showed a dark silver sheen to them. “Because you gave it to me.”

Kyler chuckled. “Then I’m glad,” he leaned in to kiss him again, slow, unhurried, basking in the feel of their lips and how they moved against one anothers’, how he could tell he’d been using some kind of balm to keep them from chapping. It was also a happy coincidence that it was made with beeswax - it tasted just slightly of honey. Feeling daring and chasing that taste and how it mingled with Haure’s, Kyler eased his tongue out, touching it to his lips. Haure sighed out a sound and opened his mouth to him, his tongue ilming forward, meek, unassuming. Kyler closed the distance, and the feel of their tongues touching moved through him like a shock. He leaned in, wanting more, his body flushing; in the wake of lightning, fire.

Their breathing and pulses quickening, when they parted again, Haurchefant said his name once more, this time it coming out in a gasp. 

“Kyler I,” he paused, his eyelids low with the haze of desire. “I want you.” A flicker of worry, of self-consciousness moved through his features. “If you’ll have me.”

“Haurchefant,” Kyler said and kissed him again, deep. He knew this wasn’t answer enough for him, if a touch belatedly, and he broke their kiss to meet his eyes, to hold his gaze steady and say, “Yes.”

Haure let out a sliver of a relieved sigh before he held him hard, kissing him firmly, his tongue more daring now. 

“Come,” Kyler said after a long moment, taking his hands and drawing him back into his own bedchambers. Haure’s eyes shone as though amazed that he was seeing him there, in his room, beside his bed. For a moment they stood there, caught up in each other, before Kyler slowly, gently reached for his collar.

Before he could do more than loosen the laces, Haure was kissing him again, softly. His lips wandered and his hands stole onto him, undressing him slowly, gently, little kisses and caresses granted to seemingly every part of him he exposed. There was something reverent in them. By the time he pulled away his last garment, Kyler was shaking.

“You are,” a breath that could have been a laugh pushed past Haure’s lips as he drunk in his lover, naked before him. “So beautiful, Kyler.”

“Haure,” he practically whimpered, reaching for him, kissing his mouth, both wanting him desperately and wanting desperately to return the favor. To pamper him the way he had.

Determined, Kyler kissed his throat and the hollow where his clavicles met, already showing from untying the laces on his shirt. He untucked it before coaxing it off him, relishing the sight of his taut, muscular frame, graced here and there with scars. His breathing showed clearly: he kissed his chest, over his heart, trailing his fingers down his other side; his solar plexus, where those breaths were swelling and shrinking his ribs by turns; the planes of his stomach. And then, straightening, he ran his hands down his strong arms, kissing his shoulder and circling around to admire his back, the shapes his corded muscles made. He kissed where his back became his neck, and then where his neck joined his head, breathing in the smell of him, his hands stealing onto his hips.

“Oh, Kyler,” he said, a soft moan, and reached back to twine his fingers through his hair. 

“I like your smell,” Kyler practically purred into his neck, kissing it, his hands reaching around and meeting at the buttons of Haure’s trousers. Haure moaned. “I always have,” Kyler admitted, and began opening those buttons. Whether from the sentiment or from the action, Haurchefant’s breathing hitched. “As surely as I have always admired... _ all _ of you.”

He skated his hands along his sides and onto his hips, beginning to push his trousers down, exposing him. 

Kyler circled around to his front again and was gratified to see his cock - hedged by a patch of silver hair - beginning to rise. He stepped in close, tilting his chin up with one hand to kiss him deep and brushed a teasing touch over his shaft with the other. He jolted, a keening, desperate sound easing from his throat.

“Here,” Kyler said softly, gently pushing him down to sit on the edge of his bed. “Let me get rid of those boots.” He knelt, fully conscious of how close it put his head to his lover’s crotch, hazarding a glance up into his face and pleased to see him blushing bright red, biting his lower lip. As he untied the laces of his boots, he admired the view he had; Haure was fully erect now, a bead of slick already forming at his tip.

Feeling mischievous, Kyler leaned forward and planted a kiss on the lovely angle of Haure’s hip. He gasped out a sound above him. Kyler licked and kissed the place again, dragged his teeth over the soft skin there. He got one boot off him. Switching to the other, he gave his opposite hip the same treatment, this time also nipping at it gently. Haure hissed in a breath and moaned it out. Kyler could swear his cock quivered. He got his other boot off him, and, straightening up on his knees more now, slowly pulled his pants away. Finding himself eye level with one of his nipples, he leaned in to kiss it, to press his tongue onto it. Everything about Haure’s body was beautiful to him, and he meant to show it.

“Oh Kyler,” he said in a breathless rush, one hand going into his hair. Haure’s nipples were shallow, but he seemed to like the attention they were getting, so he licked the one for good measure, stroking the other with his thumb before lifting his head; Haurchefant bent to kiss his mouth again, moaning into his. He drew Kyler into his arms, holding him so close he bore his weight, pulling him up and into his lap. Kyler held on, enjoying how their bodies had naturally come to rest, how they fitted together, each with a leg between the others’. As though their bodies had been made each for the other. After a moment Haure broke their kiss.

“Here,” he said, shifting further back onto the bed.

Kyler moved to join him and, in a sudden moment of awareness, lay down beside him on his back. “Please,” he said softly, drawing Haure down, encouraging him to lay atop him. He searched his beautiful blue-grey eyes, vibrant and dancing in the lamplight. “Make love to me,” he said, a request, though not a question.

“Yes,” Haure barely breathed before their lips met and he moved over him, gently guiding Kyler’s dick - making him shiver and moan - before pressing onto him, their cocks side by side and between their stomachs. 

Something in it, in having Haure straddle him so gently, in how he sighed out a sound and pressed onto him, felt deeply right. Kyler trembled and moaned and arched up into his slow, soft thrusts, and Hauchefant turned to kiss him. His hands found Kyler’s and pressed them into the bed just above his head; Kyler laced their fingers.

“Kyler,” he murmured in his ear. “Oh, Kyler, how I’ve longed for this.”

Kyler’s breath caught in his throat at how the words eased out of him, how luxurious his voice sounded.

“Ohh, how I’ve dreamed of you,” he groaned softly, his lips against his ear now so that Kyler felt them move when he spoke.

“Haure,” he moaned back. “Haure, I’m yours.”

His breath caught at that. “Kyler,” he said, voice thick.

“Haure,” he returned, pressing his mouth to his ear, licking the tip of it impulsively; he was rewarded with his lover choking out a sound. “Haure,” he moaned, deeper.

“Please,” he managed, crushing them together harder. Kyler felt them both growing wetter. Haure’s breath shook. He drew back to look in Kyler’s eyes, his face gorgeous with the blush he wore, with the edge of urgency in it. “Please, tell me again.” His hands tightened over Kyler’s.

“Haurchefant, I’m yours,” he told him and drank up every shape of his expression as he was overcome with pleasure, his eyes fluttering, his mouth falling open to give passage to a sound of strain and relief both; hearing him, seeing him,  _ feeling _ him climax drove Kyler to the brink and he followed him, a sharp moan jolting out of him.

Haure’s head fell forward, his face in the crook of Kyler’s neck. He lay there, breathing for a moment, still holding Kyler’s hands. But then he surfaced, smiling almost shyly. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. He was glowing, the very picture of happiness.

Kyler smiled back, his breathing still not fully calmed. 

“Thank you, Haure,” he said, and freed his hands to hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to wallow in brain worms with me please feel free to hit me up on twitter @ScruffyChocoboi!
> 
> This is part of an ongoing and evolving collection!  
> In October, twitter user @kowaretaP posted a prompt list called Kisstober delineated as follows:  
> Days 1-9: First Kiss  
> Days 10-16: Fluffy Hours  
> Days 17-23: Tension  
> Days 24-31: Goodbye  
> along with encouragement to alter them as desired. I did some sketches for the polycule, but the brain worms took over and had me writing the scenarios too. I also added a prequel section I've been calling "First Sight, First Pangs."
> 
> This is one of the “Tension" pieces bc all the tension pieces are sexy, sorry not sorry
> 
> This takes place after quest 2.3.14, "Brave New Companions"


End file.
